The End, Part 2
|season = 7 |number = 123 |airdate = September 30, 2016 |writer = SuperSaiyanKirby IAmBagel Invader Rob etc. |director = SuperSaiyanKirby |previous = The End, Part 1 |next = None (SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures) The New Alliance, Part One (SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures: New Generation)}} The End, Part Two is the one-hundreth and twenty-third episode of SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, and the final part of the series finale. In this episode, The SSK gang are captured by LT Fan, and SuperSaiyanKirby must get enough energy from people all over the universe to kill LT Fan, Plankton, Yisac, The Troll King, and Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby. Characters *SuperSaiyanKirby *MattBoo *Invader Rob *Homestar Runner *Kirby *Y-Guy *Mango *Pac-man 64 *Yoshi *Ami *Random SIR *Sidney *Casy *Collector *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *LT Fan *Plankton *Yisac *Stelios7 *The Troll King *Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby *Waddle Dee Soldier *Animal Crossing Leader *Jappleack Quotes Transcript Previously... Narrator: Previously on SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, SuperSaiyanKirby loses his power from his flu, and is captured by LT Fan and Plankton. And things get worse when Yisac, The Troll King, and Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby team up to rule the entire universe. '' ''Start End episode's title card is shown. In the Mind gang is still in the cage, and SuperSaiyanKirby is still in a coma. Y-Guy: Oh, boy... it's getting hot in here. Collector: It's because the villains are doing too much destruction. The atmosphere now has more holes in the O-Zone layer, so the heat is getting unbearable! Yoshi: I don't get it, why isn't SuperSaiyanKirby not out of his coma yet? Collector: Well, who knows what's going on in his mind? then see what's going on in SuperSaiyanKirby's mind, as he remembers the many people that had said his name. SuperSaiyanKirby then appears in a white space. SuperSaiyanKirby: Wh-where am I? GLaDOS: You are in a comatose. sees GLaDOS. SuperSaiyanKirby: GLaDOS? GLaDOS: I know you feel bad for not getting rid of my virus, but don't worry. I'm in a better android place now... SuperSaiyanKirby: The junkyard? claw hits SSK on the head. GLaDOS: NO, YOU IMBECILE! In the Aperture Science Memory Computer. SuperSaiyanKirby: Oh. GLaDOS: I'm going to go now. You are about to see someone else from your past. disappears, and Wheatley appears. Wheatley: Hello! SuperSaiyanKirby: Wheatley! Wheatley: So, you are in a coma, so, let me give you some advice once you are awake again in the real world.... whatever you do, DO NOT EAT THE BANANA! SuperSaiyanKirby: Why? Wheatley: You'll see. disappears, and the memories continue. SuperSaiyanKirby then remembers Y-Guy singing "You Owe Me". Then he sees the moment when he was crowned king of Nicktropolis. Finally, he sees the greatest moments his friends spent together. SuperSaiyanKirby: I... got it! then wakes up. SuperSaiyanKirby: I GOT IT! then gets up. SuperSaiyanKirby: Okay, first things first, don't eat that banana over there, it has poison in it. Random SIR: Awww.... SuperSaiyanKirby: Second, do I seem different in appearance since I feel like something's different? Collector: Your powers are back. then checks in the mirror, and sees his hair. SuperSaiyanKirby: Good note, Collector. And third, we are getting out of this cage! Mango: How? We don't have a key. SuperSaiyanKirby: Keys? Heh, you crack me up, Mango. We don't need keys if you have me around. blasts a hole into the cage. SuperSaiyanKirby: Part one of my plan complete. Second part begins... now. friends are suddenly teleported to the castle. SuperSaiyanKirby: Secod part complete! Third part, I have to kill LT Fan, Plankton, Yisac, Troll King, and Anti. THE PLAN! Invader Rob: Um, just how, excastly? SuperSaiyanKirby: *smirks* turns SSJ3. Casy: Your hair is so long! MattBoo: You think your up for this? SuperSaiyanKirby: Yes. I need to kill them so world peace will exist again. Wish me the best of luck, mates. flies off. Y-Guy: HEY! The sky is getting red! Invader Rob: I'm starting to feel weak, but that's impossible! Irkens can't tremble this quickly! Collector: The Earth is dying. The air has been polluted badly that the planet can't take anymore of this. Kirby: SuperSaiyanKirby better solve this problem. The Final Battle Begins led by Waddle Dee Soldier are getting knocked down by hard explosions. Waddle Dee Soldier: Come on, men! We got to go! hammer hits Waddle Dee Soldier on the head, causing him to pass out. Waddle Dee Soldier: Momma, is that you? I don't want to go to school yet, five more minutes. Waddle Dee Soldier: up Need to....focus.... is hit by another hammer. Waddle Dee Soldier: Who keeps throwing hammers? Fan is seen pressing a button that says "Hammer Thrower" LT Fan: I love this button. Yisac: How much time is left? The Troll King: Not long, about 25 minutes. Then this world will be ours. Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby: At last! My biggest purpose in my life will finally be reached! alarm starts going off. Plankton: What is that? The Troll King: Our meter of active soldiers is going down all of the sudden! Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby: What is going on? It could be Combine monsters pestering around again, or... I don't know, someone broke the toilet. Plankton:'Hopefully it is not that dreaded SuperSaiyanKirby. '''Yisac:'Um...guys..you might wanna check this out... screen of SuperSaiyanKirby attacking their army '''The Troll King: How did he get his powers back!? LT Fan: I don't know, but he's dead meat! Fan runs to a speaker phone LT Fan: SOLDIERS! ATTACK SUPERSAIYANKIRBY! I REPEAT! DESTROY SUPERSAYIANKIRBY! the soldiers turn there attention to SuperSaiyanKirby, and attack him' dogdes the spears, and uses a bomb blast to kill them Plankton: HE DESTROIED HALF OF OUR ARMY! IT'S OVER!!! Yisac: No it's not!, We still have the secret weapon! LT Fan: But we haven't perfected the combination yet! What if we die? Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby: Seems we have no other choice... Plankton: Ok....let's do this! The Gang Help TBA UMG GIANT LT ANTI-KIRBY YISAC PLANK TROLL KING THING! TBA Final Battle TBA Your in The Hospital Silly! TBA Friends Forever TBA Ending Narrator: And so with that, peace was restored to Nicktropolis, the atmosphere slowly turned back into the bluish sky everyone knew, birds sung and plants blossomed. But, we will always remember who continued it's existence, the blue super saiyan Kirby ball we all know and love, and his loyal and trust worthy friends! from the cast go onto screen Cast: GOODBYE! Screen then shows 'The End' Category:SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures